(Im)possibility
by begodeluxe
Summary: Kata sakti berjuluk 'referensi' pun tak akan sanggup menjembatani Nozaki dan romansa yang jadi tema ceritanya sendiri. / NoMiko, alternative timeline.


Mikoshiba Mikoto suka bunga. Perkara ini sudah bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan keluarganya. Mereka pun tidak masalah akan hal itu karena baik ibu Mikoshiba mau pun ayahnya sama-sama menyukai bunga. Mawar, melati, krisan, bahkan sakura, ada di halaman rumah tempat Mikoshiba tumbuh sebagai seorang bocah dulu. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya sanggup membedakan jenis-jenis bunga hanya dengan sekali lihat saja.

Mikoshiba Mikoto suka bunga, dan ingatannya tentang bunga sangat detail sampai dia bisa menggambarnya dengan sangat persis dan indah. Hal ini membuat seorang _mangaka _aneh dengan obsesi pada segala hal yang bisa menjadi bahan referensi komiknya tertarik pada Mikoshiba. Bahkan, saking tertariknya, dijadikannya Mikoshiba sebagai model tokoh komiknya—sebagai _heroine_. Entah pemuda itu harus merasa nyesek atau merasa _famous _ketika mengetahui kenyataannya

Mikoshiba Mikoto suka bunga, dia mengingat detailnya dengan luar biasa, dia menarik perhatian karena itu, dan dia berharap—suatu saat nanti—dia bisa punya dua atau tiga pot kecil bunga sederhana di rumahnya. Masalah jenis bunganya, dia berniat meminta orang terkasihnya yang memilih. Masalahnya—

"_Chrysanthemum_. Minimalis, kecil, murah, perawatannya gampang, dan indah secara umum. Bunga ini bagus, Mikoshiba. Aku juga berpikir Kiku terdengar elegan. Hmmm, mungkin dia bisa jadi rivalnya Mamiko di bab selanjutnya."

—Nozaki kan bukan 'orang terkasih'nya. Kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikutan?

"Nozaki, dengar—"

Belum selesai kalimatnya terucap, yang diajak bicara sudah melenggang pergi ke sudut toko bunga dan berjongkok di depan pot-pot yang berjejer rapi. Dengan berat hati, Mikoshiba mengekor.

"Adonis beracun, Mikoshiba. Padahal indah. _Rain lily _juga. Yang lebih enak dijadikan rival yang mana ya?" Nozaki mengelus-elus kelopak bunga _rain lily_, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan kecilnya. "Aku pilih adonis, Mikoshiba. Terdengar orisinil. Sudah banyak nama Lily di dunia _manga_, nanti karakter ini susah dikenali."

"Nozaki, aku—"

"Eh, tapi kan yang bernama Kiku juga sudah banyak, ya? Haruskah aku memakai Adonis saja atau Kiku juga?" _mangaka _itu mengetuk-ngetuk _notes_nya dengan pensil, "Aku pilih dua-duanya. Mungkin mereka bersahabat—atau kakak beradik."

"Nozaki—"

"Mikoshiba, bagaimana—"

"NOZAKI, SIALAN! DENGARKAN DULU!" Mikoshiba berteriak dan menarik kerah Nozaki yang sedang berjongkok di depan pot. Walhasil, pemuda yang lebih tinggi jatuh terduduk dan refleks memusatkan atensinya ke Mikoshiba. "Kau tahu kalau ini bukan tur mencari referensi! Aku cuma ingin bunga di dalam pot yang bisa kuletakkan di apartemen! Mumpung aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang cukup besar mulai minggu lalu!" Mikoshiba mendengus dan berkacak pinggang, "Dan orang gila macam apa yang memelihara adonis di rumahnya?"

Nozaki memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada yang mau memelihara adonis di rumahnya?"

Pemuda yang akrab disapa Mikorin itu memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas sebagai jawaban. Nozaki Umetarou ini ya, antara tidak peka dan bebal otaknya. Atau membeku hatinya. Atau memang IQ jongkok dari sananya.

Dasar Nozaki.

"Padahal aku ingin membelikanmu adonis," giliran Nozaki yang menghela nafas. "Ternyata itu bodoh."

…_wait. _Membelikannya… bunga?

…_what the heck_?

Mikoshiba kan laki-laki. Nozaki juga. Dan… uh. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ini canggung ya.

Kikuk, Mikoshiba angkat suara. "Kenapa?" katanya dengan suara pelan. Itu pun dia bicara tanpa memandang Nozaki yang kini sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan sedang menatap Mikoshiba lekat-lekat. Malu. Padahal tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Saking malunya sampai dia berharap kalau malaikat maut turun sekarang juga dan mencabut nyawanya si Umetarou.

Iya, nyawanya Nozaki—karena Mikoshiba belum mau mati.

"Karena aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Mamiko setelah Suzuki memberinya a—"

Mikoshiba mengangkat tangannya, "Tunggu, kau mau membelikanku adonis dan menjadikan reaksiku sebagai referensi?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Kau kan mo—"

"Nozaki, kau bodoh. Bodoh kau. Jangan lakukan ini pada Sakura."

Nozaki melongo. "Melakukan apa?"

Mikoshiba memutar bola matanya. "Pokoknya, ini bukan ajang cari referensi. Kalau kau bersikeras ingin mencari referensi, lakukan lain kali ketika tidak sedang denganku. Sekarang, kalau kau mau membantuku, cari bunga yang kecil, minimalis, dan murah."

"Dan tidak beracun, Nozaki," tambah asisten bagian efek bunga itu ketika Nozaki membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Mendengar perkataan Mikoshiba, Nozaki pun mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Setengah gontai, mantan pemain basket yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai komikus _manga shoujo_ tersebut berjalan menuju sisi lain dari toko bunga dan menghampiri penjaga toko yang berdiri dengan senyum terpatri.

Mikoshiba menghela nafas.

Sejak awal, dia tahu kalau Nozaki dan bunga hanya sanggup dijembatani oleh sebuah kata sakti bernama 'referensi'.

Tidak klise. 'Nozaki banget', istilah gaulnya.

Dan memang begitu.

Kemana pun pemuda dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu melangkah, walau pun matanya sipit dan terlihat tidak menghiraukan dunia, berhasil membuat orang lain terikat dengannya. Dengan berbagai cara, dalam berbagai arti. Walau sering kali terjadi karena ketidakpekaannya yang nyaris membuat pecah batok kepala.

Tapi, bukankah ketidakpekaannya itu membuat semuanya jadi lebih seru? Jadi lebih… tidak terduga?

Kita tidak tahu kapan dia berubah manis dan kapan dia jadi sangat menyebalkan. Namun dia harus mengakui kalau ketidakpekaan Nozaki terhadap perasaan suka milik Sakura menjurus ke arah mengjengkelkan.

Lagi-lagi, Mikoshiba menghela nafas. Kali ini di depan bunga krisan, tapi masih karena Nozaki.

Yah, perasaannya Sakura saja tidak di_notice _oleh pemuda yang satu itu. Apalagi perasaan Mikoshiba, coba?

"Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu…," Mikoshiba tersenyum kecut. "Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Tidak, padahal kau sudah membuat kepalaku penuh bunga-bunga dan filosofi tak berguna tentang cinta. Mirip _shoujo_ _manga _saja."

Omong-omong, bagaimana kakak dari adik paling malas sedunia itu tidak peka pada keadaan lingkungannya padahal menulis _shoujo manga_, sih? Bagaimana bisa, sedangkan dia yang tidak terlalu banyak terlibat saja malah tertular virus dramatis ala _shoujo manga_?

"Mikoshiba," panggil Nozaki dari balik punggungnya.

Mikoshiba tersentak. Bangkitlah ia dari duduknya setelah dia menepuk pipinya dengan agak keras. 'Sadar, sadar! Prioritas utamanya itu _manga_! Lagian kau laki-laki, Mikoshiba! Laki-laki tulen yang suka mengoleksi figur _bishoujo_! Jadwal rilis yang baru hari ini, ingat?', katanya dalam hati.

Asisten pertama Nozaki itu berbalik dan melemparkan pandangan bertanya, "Ada apa, Nozaki?"

"Mikoshiba, tadi—"

Tadi?

Tunggu… jangan-jangan, Nozaki dengar? NOZAKI DENGAR KATA-KATA BERLEBIHAN ITU? NOZAKI MENDENGARNYAAAAA?

Oh, Mikoshiba akan mati. Iya. Mati. Sekarang. Di depan krisan, dan Nozaki, dan penjaga toko yang senyumnya nyaris permanen. Sungguh elit sekali. AAARGH!

"Tidak, kau tahu, Nozaki… Maksudku bukan, uh," Mikoshiba menggaruk pipinya, "Aku bicara tentang krisan!"

"—tolong ulangi!"

"E-e-eeeh?"

"Tolong ulangi lagi!" Nozaki merogoh sakunya, "Aku ingin mencatatnya! Mungkin ini bisa kugunakan ketika rivalnya Suzuki jatuh cinta pada Mamiko lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Namun mamiko menolak dan—"

Mikoshiba Mikoto suka bunga, dia mengingat detailnya dengan luar biasa, dia menarik perhatian karena itu, dan dia berharap—suatu saat nanti—dia bisa punya dua atau tiga pot kecil bunga sederhana di rumahnya. Masalah jenis bunganya, dia berniat meminta orang terkasihnya yang memilih. Masalahnya, orang yang dia kasihi tidak peka pada perasaannya.

Uhuk.

Tapi toh, Mikoshiba tetap mengembangkan senyum dan mengulang perkataan dramatisnya dengan gaya '_prince_ _charming_ sedih'nya yang 11-12 dengan milik Kashima.

.

.

[[Para penumpang harap menunggu di balik garis kuning. Saya ulangi—]]

"Nozaki, _thanks_, ya!" Mikoshiba melirik Nozaki, "Walau akhirnya, karena influensi darimu, aku memilih krisan. Terlalu minimalis, untukku. Tapi murah, sih."

"Kiku bagus, Mikoshiba. Percaya. Dia cantik."

"Bukan, bukan karakter barumu, Nozaki…," Mikoshiba memutar bola matanya lagi. Kok orang ini sering sekali salah fokus, sih? Mana salah fokusnya ke _manga _terus lagi. Duh. Dasar Nozaki.

[[Harap semua penumpang naik—]]

"Nah," Mikoshiba melangkahkan kaki sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai ketemu be—"

"Mikoshiba, aku tahu."

Mikoshiba berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik. "Tahu apa?"

"Tahu kalau kamu suka."

Pemuda merah itu angkat alis, "Suka krisan? Yah, suka kok. Bagus. Apalagi yang kamu pilihkan itu kelopaknya putih. Bagus kok."

"Bukan," Nozaki menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Padaku."

Keadaan hening sesaat, dan tanpa Mikoshiba sadari, keretanya telah berlalu. Sedangkan dia masih berdiri mematung di sana. Mulutnya membuka-menutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar, seperti ikan dalam akuarium saja dia itu. Dan ketika dia sanggup berkata-kata kembali, yang dia ucapkan hanyalah, "Lalu?"

Nozaki menggaruk pipinya. Mikoshiba tersenyum kecut.

"Kau… tidak suka, ya? Jijik?"

Nozaki berdeham, "Justru… sebaliknya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak sebebal itu, kau tahu. Waktu Sakura bilang '_suki da yo_' padaku, aku mengerti maksudnya. Tapi… menolak gadis sebaik itu… apakah kau tidak merasa bersalah? Jadi, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja, kan?"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Mikoshiba berbalik membelakangi _mangaka _dengan nama pena Yumeno Sakiko itu dan masuk di kereta apa pun yang berhenti setelahnya. Nozaki yang tahu betul akan sifat _tsundere _Mikoshiba mengekor masuk ke dalam kereta dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan. Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat, Mikoshiba?"

"…kau pasti Nozaki Umetarou yang palsu."

Sejak awal, Nozaki pun tahu kalau dirinya dan bunga hanya sanggup dijembatani oleh sebuah kata sakti bernama 'referensi'. Tapi mungkin, mungkin saja, Mikoshiba Mikoto bisa menjadi hal lain yang menghubungkan dia dengan—

**KRIIIIING!**

**Bugh!**

"Sakit, sakit. Sialan! Alarm sialan!" Mikoshiba bangkit dari posisi nyungsep tidak elitnya dengan bibir yang melontarkan gerutuan jengkel. Pipinya merah, sampai ke telinga. "Sialan," umpatnya sekali lagi—pada pipinya yang merah, pada mimpinya yang terlalu tinggi, dan pada celananya yang basah.

Sial, memang, si Nozaki Umetarou itu.

_**Fin**_

.

_**Gekkan Shoujo **_**Nozaki-kun **atau _**Monthly Girls' **_**Nozaki-kun **merupakan property milik **Izumi Tsubaki**_. _Penulis –coretkececoret- dari fanfiksi berjudul **_(Im)possibility_ **ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun. Tapi kalau ada yang mau ngasih uang juga boleh lol #gak.

Hai, halo.

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom _Gekkan Shoujo _Nozaki-kun. Yep, fanfiksi pertama dan abalnya minta ampun. Mohon maklum, yang bagian akhir itu kejar-kejaran sama waktu karena belum selesai garap PR matematika. Beuh.

Iya, matematika _yang itu_.

Pengen rasanya pura-pura gak kenal sama huruf x. Atau y. Atau sisi AB, BC, AC , dsb. Atau sudut. Atau gurunya #gak.

Yah, begitulah. Maaf kalau fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi ke depannya :D Terima kasih sudah membaca!

-**bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
